


Strip Trivia Twister

by cypherd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stripping, alcohol use, board games not being used in their intended way, mention of not very well done social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: With everyone bored out of their minds, the House of Lamentation wonders what to do with their time. Satan has a solution. Alcohol mixed with some board games. And stripping because of COURSE Asmo is playing. MC is written as they/them here. Winter would be my Angel!OC.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main character x Original Character, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Strip Trivia Twister

“I am SO bored. I mean….what is with this practicing Social Distancing? It’s ridiculous! We all live together and isn’t this affecting the human realm? Not us?” 

“We have humans here. Humans we are under orders from Lord Diavolo to take care of.” Lucifer put in with a clipped tone.

“I started gettin’ caught up on homework. And now that it’s done, I wish there was actually more. At least it was somethin’”

“I never thought I could get tired of my videogames and anime...I must be sick. It’s turning me into a normie!”

“I’m fairly sure I managed to make so much food we had leftovers last night. All things considered, I have to use the stuff that can go off. Plus we don’t have that much freezer space”

Beel nodded an affirmative.”Well, I finished, but it was still after midnight.”

Winter patted his leg comfortingly and a note of gloom descended on the lot.

“Belphie’s the lucky one, he could --”

“Just sleep through it?” Belphegor interrupted him. “You’d think that but I have started getting bed sores. Geez. Besides, we are all bored. So what’re we watching tonight?” 

“I actually couldn’t think of a good movie that we haven’t all seen too many times. Hence, my problem.” 

“So what are we supposed to do?”

The whole House of Lamentation was sitting down to what was supposed to be Satan’s turn at providing a film and there had been a lot more movie nights as of late.

“I could put makeup on everyone again…” Asmo suggested, but his tone was so listless he barely sounded interested.

A smirk lit up Satan’s face. “Well...I do have Demonius and board games. And human alcohol.”

“Ah is this why the only Angel here is Winter?”

“I couldn’t very well invite Luke if we’re going to drink. But everyone else can if they want to.”

“So what, then. We’re going to drink until the wall turns into a movie?” Belphegor asked.

“Not at all. We’re going to play Trivia Twister.”

“First of all, what is Twister? Second of all, How is that going to work?”

“It’s a human game. You have to try to stay standing while you put your hands or feet on coloured dots and working around the other players. It’s supposed to be reasonably challenging...Asmo I swear to Diavolo if you say what I know you’re thinking….But that’s too easy. We will take turns answering trivia questions at the same time.”

“Okay hey, let’s just take a minute here. Satan has the unfair advantage right? Yer gonna win so you picked something you can do better than everyone else!”

“That’s why the alcohol, right?”

“Hm. I suppose it does level the playing field a little if the smartest here are shitfaced.”

“Okay. I’m in.” Mammon shrugged. “This is the most interestin’ thing I did since my shower this mornin’.”

“I’m out.” Levi looked at the game box. All that touching. Nope. 

“Fine. Levi’s game master - pick the questions. And they CAN’T be just about anime and video games.”

“Game master. Like in D&D. That I can do.”

“I think I’ll pass on the drinks and twister too.” MC agreed.. “Not either of my things. But I do want to watch the rest of you look like clods. I’ll help Levi with some non-otaku trivia.” 

“We’re in.” Beel said, pointing at Winter. And that made sense.. The jock couple would enjoy a thing like that. 

“I’ll play for a bit, sure.” Belphegor shrugged. 

“And of course I’m in. And will be winning.”

“I’ve seen you drunk, Satan.” Lucifer sighed.

“Have you seen YOU drunk?” the Avatar of Wrath shot back.

Asmo had been suspiciously quiet during this whole exchange “It’s missing something...I have it. STRIP Trivia Twister.”

There was a lot of dissenting murmuring but everyone in the entire room almost at once realized the gold mine they had just been entrusted with. Lucifer. Would. Be. Playing. .

The game started innocently enough of course. Everyone had themselves a drink (and got to see Beel shotgun a beer) while MC and Levi put together some questions.

“So I guess if you get a question wrong you have to drink...and if you fall down, you lose an item of clothing? Is that it?”

“Sounds fair.”

The game started easy enough with two foot circles

Each of the players had gotten an easy question to begin with too, something they would definitely know...and give the group a little false confidence of course.

Unsurprisingly, Beel, Winter and Asmo (the latter for some very different reasons) were best at staying upright. They were less great at the trivia questions, but all seemed to be affected less harshly by the booze for longer.

Meanwhile, as predicted Lucifer and Satan were quite excellent at Trivia. 

Somewhere in the middle of both were Mammon and Belphegor who weren’t exactly failing but getting fairly wobbly. 

Asmo was the first to fall, however...there was some conjecture on if it was on purpose. 

“Any chance to get naked.” 

The Avatar of lust just shrugged and removed his scarf with a wink.

“Ok, it’s going to get harder from here on out. You’re all too good.”

Levi giggled. “Wait. I have an idea.. Everyone. Demon forms. Winter, wings out.” 

“Can we...at least get repositioned?”

“Nope.”

The addition of sudden wings, tails and horns to the mix immediately made the whole board a clusterfuck.

“I swear those had better be someone’s horns poking me in the ass, or we are going to have a serious talk about boundaries.” 

“Belphie do you dust furniture with that tail?”

“I don’t know, do you use your wings for it?”

Asmo nearly fell over again laughing, managing to take everyone down with him.

“Everybody strips!” he said cheerfully from the bottom of the pile.

There was a flurry of removal of various items of clothing. Asmo and Beel, much to the former’s delight were now quite shirtless, Lucifer was still mostly covered as were Mammon, Belphie and Satan while Winter had modestly removed a single sock.

“Okay.. Which human Dutch painter did ;’The Girl with the Pearl Earring’” 

“Vermeer.” Satan said

“Nope, sorry that would be DeHooch.”

“It’s Vermeer.” Lucifer shook his head.

“No it…” Levi passed MC his DDD. “Oh heck, it IS Vermeer.”

“Hah! Game masters gotta strip!” Mammon grinned. 

“I think that’s fair.” Satan added, a slight wobble. 

MC nodded. “Alright, I’ll join in. It’s fair.” They were wearing a few layers today too, so off came the jumper.

Levi shook his head. “Ugh, am I the only non-normie here?” He grumbled, but his envy at not being a part of the group won out and he removed his jacket with a grumble. 

As the night wore on, as predicted, wrong answers and falling started come faster as the alcohol penalties took effect.

Mammon was down to his boxers, Belphegor was passed out having abandoned the game - but whether it was sleepiness or alcohol (or possibly a combination of both). Beel and Winter were down to their underwear as well, Asmo was delighted at being naked by this point. 

Satan and Lucifer were doing the best but amusingly were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, evidenced by Lucifer’s sudden turn for the affectionate and Satan’s softening. 

Mammon was giggling stupidly at both of them.

“Final round guys.”

“Hey Beel, Winter, don’t let Satan and Lucifer win!” Mammon missed his question, drank and finally succumbed to the effects of the drink. He dropped his trou and went to sit on the couch.

“Ugh Mammon, put some damn pants on. No one wants your bare ass on that couch we all sit on’ Satan slurred out.

“What?” So it’s fine when it’s Asmo?

“We can’t stop Asmo. And at least he bathes regularly.

“I bathe.” Mammon seethed and cheerfully sprawled out even further. 

In the next round, Winter toppled. “I’m out. Good luck!” she told Beel and with a deep breath pulled off her bra.

“....That is one naked Angel.” MC blinked. 

Asmo was practically squealing. “Do you have a crush, MC?”

“Aw do we have to compete with her now too?”

Beel made a noise that was unmistakably a growl. 

“Bad idea, bad idea.” Levi muttered.

Winter had wrapped her wings around her modestly while she watched the rest of the game.

Beel wasn’t getting many right answers but he still was upright.

Lucifer was wobbling badly and stumbled as he moved his foot. And though somehow he managed only to drop to one knee. 

Everyone leaned forward expectantly.

“Shirt off Lucifer”

“Very well.” The Avatar of pride practically sing-songed, and went ahead to remove his shirt.

“Why’m I too drunk to work my DDD?” Mammon moaned. “Such a good opportunity wasted….”

Satan was now laughing in amusement, 

“Alright, so it’s the drunk trivia masters against drunk endurance.” 

“Beel might get hungry first. I’m shocked he’s lasted this long.”

“I’ve got you covered Beel! Hang in there!” 

“Is the Angel suggesting cheating?” Satan mock gasped.

Winter went red. “I’m not! Of course I wouldn’t cheat!”

“Naw, it’s a good look for you.” Mammon seemed to have temporarily forgotten his nakedness and jumped back from hugging Winter, then simply forgetting about it and leaning on her wings anyway. 

“Finish it up, guys. I’m too drunk to deal with this anymore.” Belphie added with a yawn.

Lucifer had finally succumbed to the alcohol it seemed and couldn’t remain on his feet. And that was that. 

“I’m uh, I’m out.” Beel said. “I want to get something to eat.” 

“Our winner is Satan then! As expected!” Levi said.

“By our power as game masters,, we declare Satan the winner!”

“Oh hey, pants off Beel.” 

“Do I have to?”

“Honey, you sleep eat. You don’t stop to put on pants. Everyone here whose seen everything? Hands in the air.”

A series of hands went up around the room”

Beel blushed but to the delight of everyone gave everyone a show before he left for the kitchen.

Satan shrugged and removed the rest of his clothes himself. “Well when in the Devildom.” 

“This was surprisingly fun.” 

“Actually yeah.”

“Monopoly?”

“I’d be down for that.”

“Ugh not a chance. Mammon will be insufferable.” 

“Parcheesi?”

“Strip Parcheesi?”

“Does it have to be ‘strip’?”

“Well clearly nothing we haven’t seen by now...plus if we pick a board game, maybe we can get Levi...and MC in on this.”

“Now THAT sounds like something we can get behind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Strip Trivia Twister should be credited to my class of Grad students...and it is a great way to pass the time and get really really wasted. Also - for a shorter game, don't actually pick trivia questions related to your own discipline. Apparently we're still quite good at it, even with a lot of alcohol.


End file.
